1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slider for slide fasteners used to join seat lining or seat covers for seats such as vehicle seats.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, sliders for slide fasteners which are to be used to join seat covers have had an inclined mountain shaped stopper claw formed in the end of the upper wing opposite to the end which goes in the closing direction. This is to say that the slider has a stopper claw which sets itself in between the fastener elements at the back opening of the fastener (Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. Sho 51-81104).
A further kind of slider for items such as cushion covers and bed quilt covers is also well known (Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 50-31127). Here, the outer surface of the upper wing of the slider body is flat, and there are stepped portions made in both of the outside walls of the upper wing. A pull tab then fits into these stepped portions and these stepped portions restrict the degree to which this pull tab can pivot to less than 90 degrees.
With slide fasteners for items such as vehicle head rests a slider is bulky and would get in the way so the slider is removed from the fastener chain by some means once the fastener chain has been closed. For example, the fastener chain would have a separable end assembly at one end but would not have a stopper at its other end. In this way the slider could be removed from the end of the fastener chain without a stopper once the fastener chain had been closed. A stopper such as a clip could then clinch the end of the fastener chain (Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 3-3272).
In the example described above in the first mentioned publication, the slider described is a single body with a claw stopper formed in the upper wing of its slider body in order to provide a reverse stop function. This means that once the slider has been slid in the closing direction it cannot be slid again in the opposite direction, i.e. it cannot be moved in the opening direction. Also, as this slider is not an automatically stopping slider with reverse stopping function, it is impossible for it to be re-used.
In the example described above in the second mentioned publication, the slider described is not an automatically stopping slider and can slide freely. This means that it could easily be opened accidentally and would therefore no longer serve the purpose for which it was originally intended. Also, if the slider gets turned over sideways it is easy for the pull tab to also fall over onto its side. It would then be easy for somebody to injure his foot when he accidentally steps on the slider.
In the example described in the third publication, there is a box-shaped separable end stop assembly at one end of the fastener chain while the other end of the chain is clinched with a stopper such as a clip. The problem here is that when the slide fastener is used to seal sheets or covers, the fastener chain cannot be opened when it is time to wash the sheet or cover because of the clip so the which limits the reusability of the sheet or cover.